Ustaz Zakaria
"This is the time to shine!To prove that we are capable!Their deaths will be our glory!" '-Young Ustaz Zakaria to Young Ustaz Adil' '''Biography Ustaz Zakaria is a senior in Kampung Baru who has been there since the time of Ustaz Amirullah and the Riot of Kampung Baru. He was once Ustaz Adil's best companion. However, their friendship ended due to Ustaz Zakaria's radical behaviour which made him involved in the Riot of Kampung Baru. Riot of Kampung Baru brought regret to the citizens of Kampung Baru thus they decided to leave it while leaving the highest tender to Ustaz Adil. This brought enviness to Ustaz Zakaria. Ustaz Zakaria is also the reason why unity cannot be achieved in Kampung Baru. He has his own small group of people who always condemn the hardword of Ustaz Adil's Harimau Malaya. Ustaz Zakaria is a symbol of a typical Malay who always envies his own race. Role of Young Ustaz Zakaria in Riot of Kampung Baru Young Ustaz Zakaria was a cold-blooded teenager who had always wanted to prove that he is worthy of Kampung Malaya. He befriended Ustaz Adil but never had the same philosophy as his best friend. During the Riot of Kampung Baru, he was really enthused because he saw the riot as an opportunity to stand out among the seniors. Ustaz Adil forbade him from joining in since his young rebellious blood will make him lose control and go wild. However, he ignored the advice and stepped in with the seniors.He was proven to be victorious. Slaying every Chinese he met. He became too wild until he went to a distance in which he killed an average Chinese middle-aged man who was later identified as Seng's late father. This fact is never told directly in the film. However, this scene is repeated several times to give a clear view about the fact. After Riot of Kampung Baru became a success, Seng stepped into the gathering place with a smile on his face only to realize that the seniors were grieving. He was completely ignored even when the seniors decided to leave Kampung Baru. The time he was furious the most was when the leadership position was given to Ustaz Adil. The friendship ended eventhough Ustaz Zakaria never left Kampung Baru Actions that led to Final Battle The main cause of the final battle is the burnt mosque. Seng and Sheng Long Tribe went to a distance which is really offensive. However, Ustaz Zakaria also played a part in this master plot. Only 2 people have the key to open the door of the mosque, Ustaz Adil and Ustaz Zakaria. Mohd. Alif went to Ustaz Zakaria's house that night and explained everything. Ustaz Zakaria gave the key and the plot was executed. It was a success. Ustaz Zakaria was then appointed as the new People of Representative in Kampung Baru Aftermath Ustaz Zakaria's key was found by Mohd Dhuha when he was tied to the tree in the surau for 11 days. Mohd. Dhuha refused to take action until the first Hari Raya. When Dhuha was about to go to war, Dhuha said that something needed to be done first and he exposed Ustaz Zakaria. Ustaz Zakaria was then tied to a pole and Dhuha left the work to the remaining people in Kampung Baru. After the final battle, a scene was shown featuring Ustaz Zakaria in a very bad condition.